


Outside Looking In

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a new (temporary) assignment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Looking In

Joe stood in the shadows and watched. He couldn't be seen. His presence was better left unknown. He was a face in the crowd, an unseen shadow. It was hard for him to simply observe now. Not after he'd been allowed in.

He'd found it harder to go back to the position of simply observing and recording than he imagined. He was back to being on the outside looking in on lives he might never know. He missed the camaraderie he had with MacLeod and company. He hoped Mac would soon return and he could leave the unknown lives behind.


End file.
